Little Rose
by TheWritingDemon
Summary: Supervisory Special Agent Wren Arkadia is happy with her life. She has a family, a sister and the best job she could ask for. But that life can crash faster than it was built. When Wren finds out that her sister has gone missing, she is dead set on finding her. Only trouble is coming faster than expected. Trouble that would love to make people suffer.


_"_ _It's hard to recognize the devil when his hand is on your shoulder._  
 _That's because a psychopath is just a person before he becomes a headline."_  
 _―_ _ **Becky Masterman**_ _,_ _ **Fear the Darkness**_

* * *

Shivering, the girl whimpered as more water rained down from her wet and sticky hair that was sticking to her head like pasted papers put together. Making either her fifth or twentieth attempt to get free, she swung her hovering body left and right, the clattering chains doing the exact opposite of what she wanted. Pain was crushing her like waves from her wrists and she knew that she had cut through her skin.

'' _Please. Please_.'' The girl begged in a choked sob, the only sound as an answer begin the plashing water in the pool beneath her feet, the clear blue substance threatening to swallow her whole. '' _Please, don't do this!''_

A figure in the window on the opposite side of the pool shifted a little and the girl whimpered again, looking at her pitiful reflection that was showing her soaked clothes and her blood covered wrists. She was almost unrecognizable from the girl she usually was. Her best friend, Audrey, always said that there was nothing that could ever destroy her playful and carefree behavior, but now the woman in the basement would say otherwise if questioned and the girl hanging from the chains that came from the ceiling crane looked more or less dead. Her skin sickly pale and her eyes grayish dull, she could easily be taken for a corpse if she wasn't begging and kicking around to save her life.

Shivering from the cold water running down her figure, she could almost imagine the looks on her friends and family as they would discover her corpse. She knew that she was too far way in and that it only would be a matter of time before both her and her friend would lay six feet under, no matter if it was in a coffin or just dumped in the ocean.

A loud rumbling sound startled the girl and her body froze, knowing what was to come. Her end. The crane lowered and the girl began to trash, screaming in horror as the water beneath her came closer and she continued to scream, even as her throat gave out on her.

'' _Please! No! I don't want to die! Please!_ '' She screamed, her voice giving up in sobs as her bare numb feet touched the surface of the water before they went under. '' _Somebody! Help me!''_

Her body went under and she began to trash as the cold water woke her up like an alarm, all her senses going on high alert as water flew over the edges of the pool as she trashed, blood emerging with the water as the chains cut deeper into the fragile skin on her hands. Feeling her air supply decrease in a rapid pace, she threw her head around frantically, her eyes closing as the water burned in her red-puffed eyes like acid.

As she felt the last of the air leave her, she opened her mouth to scream and to get some non-existing air. Bubbles rose to the surface as they were left the girl's mouth as she begun to choke on the water that rapidly began to fill her lungs, cutting off every air path that existed in her body. Her hands that had been fisted began to open up as her body had no energy left and she felt blue spots appear in her vision as she silently begged for someone to save her in her lonely voided head. Slowly shutting her eyes as he body went limb, she began to let the darkness take over to take her away from the world she had once called home. Drifting off, the last though she was; _Save me, please._

* * *

The figure tilted its head, watching the body go limp in the pool and a wide smile spread out on his face as he pushed the button, watching the now dead body of a twenty-year old girl being hoisted up in the air, water pouring down from her like a waterfall. Pulling his hand away from the button, he swiftly picked up the red felt-tip pen with his left hand and walked turned around, the reflection in his eyes moving across the wall with all kind of different pictures of girls in all ages, all having but two resemblances, their hair and that they had to halves, twins.  
It could almost feel anger filling its veins as it thought about the dead body's sister.

''How dare she!'' It thought as a frown appeared on the figures face.'' How dare she die before I even had the chance to cast my eyes upon her frightened eyes!''

Shaking its head to get its mind out of the gutter, the figure stalked over to the pictures, everyone except ten having red circles around them. Stopping in front of the dead girl's photo, the unknown figure marked an X inside the circle, the first X of many that were to come.


End file.
